The Lawyer and The Teacher
by total drama island courtney
Summary: Courtney becomes Duncan's lawyer after Duncan steals a car. Then she gets real furious after losing a case. So she goes to a bar and meets up with Noah is about to get drunk. They start talking and realize they have much in common. And a romantic relationship will begin. Thanks to NoahFangirl123 for the idea.
1. Courtney and The Red Ford

Courtney was at home, watching the news when and saw a car being stolen on the tv. The car was all red in color and it was a brand new car and there was a person inside the car. "I know I've seen that person somewhere before" she said to herself, trying to remember who the person was. Courtney just shrugged and just kept watching.

When it was 9:00, she started getting ready for the first day of my dream job, a lawyer. Courtney put on my clothes and packed up what she needed for the day. "Let's see. Pen, check. Notebook, check. List of laws, check. I got everything I need and I'm set for the day" said Courtney, going into the kitchen.

Courtney went into the freezer and grabbed the frozen waffles. "For now i'll make two for on the go" said Courtney, as she opened a new pack of waffles. Courtney toke two waffles out of the pack, closed the pack, and put it back into the freezer. Courtney then walked over to the toaster and put the two waffles in it. After she was finished with that, Courtney walked over to the cabinet and toke out the coffee grinds. Courtney went over to the coffee machine and put the grinds in there. When the waffles were done, she grabbed them and wrapped them up. Then she went over to the coffee machine and poured the coffee into a cup and put a lid on it. "Breakfast on the go is done" said Courtney, running out of the kitchen.

Courtney walked down the hallway and grabbed her car keys. She opened the door, went outside and closed the door. Courtney opened the door to her Ford and sat inside it. She put the coffee in the cup holder and the waffles in her bag. She then started up the car, closed the door, and put on her seatbelt. She backed up the car out of the driveway and was on her way to where she was gonna start her dream job.

On the road, Courtney was passed by two police cars that were chasing another car. Courtney then noticed the car from the news. "Isn't that the brand new red colored Ford" she asked herself. Courtney then made a U-turn on to the opposite road. "I might be late, but I need to find out who the theif is" Courtney said, while driving to catch up to the person.

Courtney followed the police cars and caught up to them. The red Ford made a right and crashed into tree. The police cars stopped at the crash sight and the police started coming out of their cars. Courtney made it to the crash sight just in time. One police officer saw Courtney and walked up to her. "Hello Courtney. Aren't you supposed to be at work right now" asked the police officer. "I actually am, but I'm gonna be a lawyer today and I'm supposed to be someone's lawyer today, officer Mike" said Courtney. "Alright, if you want to go through you could just ask me" said Mike. "Thank you very much" said Courtney, smiling at Mike. Mike smiled back at Courtney.

Courtney walked up to the red Ford and looked around. "Wow, this looks like a bad car crash" said Courtney, looking around. Courtney walked to the driver's side and saw a body. "The body is still alive" Courtney said to herself, quietly. The car window opened to reveal the person inside. "You got to be serious, I knew I know you from somewhere, Duncan" said Courtney, backing away. Duncan looked at her and smiled. "Hey princess" said Duncan.


	2. Duncan's lawyer

Officer Mike walked up to Courtney to see what was going on. "Is he dead" asked Mike, looking into Courtney's eyes. "No he isn't dead, I just know him" said Courtney, looking at Duncan and back at Mike. "Well he's under arrest again" said Mike, looking away from Courtney and walking up to Duncan. Courtney looked at Mike. Mike looked back at Courtney. "I'll see you soon, but now you better get to your job as a lawyer" said Mike, happily.

"Oh your right, Mike. I'll see you soon" said Courtney, running to her car as fast as she could. "See ya" said Mike, getting Duncan out of the car. "See you later princess" said Duncan, as he saw Courtney leave to her car.

When Courtney finally made it to her car, she opened the door and jumped inside. "What time is it" Courtney said, looking at the time on her phone. The time showed 10:30. "Oh come on, my appointment's at 11:00 and I can't believe I just waste time. Oh well" said Courtney, starting up the car and putting on her seatbelt. After that, she drove to where she was supposed to go.

When she got to a place "Lawyers and Judges", she got out of the car and walked inside the place. Courtney walked up to the guy at the counter. "Hello, what would you like" asked the guy, looking at Courtney. "I came here to meet up with Lawrence" said Courtney. "Who's Lawrence" asked the guy. "A lawyer" said Courtney. The guy started typing on the compter. "So your name is Courtney, you have an appointment with Lawrence, and it's at 11:00" asked the guy. "Yes" said Courtney. "Good, please go have a seat" said the guy. Courtney turned around and headed for where the seats were.

When Courtney sat down, she met up with her friend Bridgette. "Hey Courtney" said Bridgette, sitting down next to her. "Hey" said Courtney, looking at Bridgette. "What are you doing here" asked Bridgette. "Today is my first day of my dream job" said Courtney, looking at Bridgette with joy. "Cool" said Bridgette. Suddenly the guy over the counter looked at Courtney. "Courtney, Lawrence would like to see you now" said the guy. "See you later Bridgette" said Courtney, getting up from the seat. "Good luck" said Bridgette, waving at Courtney.

Courtney walked through the door to Lawrence's office. She peeked inside and saw officer Mike there to. "Oh Courtney, you're here. Come on in" said Mike. Lawrence looked up from his papers and saw Courtney at the door. "Hello Courtney, come on in. I don't bite" said Lawrence, looking at Courtney. Courtney stepped in the office and sat down on a chair. "So Courtney, I see you finished law school and you want to be lawyer" asked Lawrence. "Yes I do" said Courtney. "Good" said Lawrence. "So who's lawyer can I be" asked Courtney.

"I was about to tell you about that" said Mike. Lawrence looked at Mike then back at Courtney. "This guy has a criminal record for stealing, car crashs, and exploding places" said Lawrence. "And this guy has no lawyer at all" said Mike. "Who is this person" asked Courtney. "His name is Duncan" said Lawrence.

Courtney looked at Lawrence like he was driving crazy. "Duncan, seriously. Why him" asked Courtney. Lawrence looked at her. "He's the only person Mike knows that has no lawyer" said Lawrence. "Can I have another person" asked Courtney. "Can't or else your not gonna become a lawyer" said Lawrence. "Fine" said Courtney. "Good now get out of my office and go meet with Duncan" said Lawrence. Courtney left the office with officer Mike following her to meet up with the criminal.


End file.
